


Metamorphosis

by curiosityy



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Ghoul!Ayano, Heavy Angst, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosityy/pseuds/curiosityy
Summary: met·a·mor·pho·sis/ˌmedəˈmôrfəsəs/a change of the form or nature of a thing or person into a completely different one, by natural or supernatural means.What if Ayano lacked sympathy for humans because she herself wasn't human? Ayano is a most wanted ghoul along with her family. She never lacked emotions but her mother and father told her never to show empathy to her "food". After a sloppy kill at her previous school, rumors started spreading and students were pointing fingers. Now Ayano must transfer to Akademi High and live an honest student life while being a bloodthirsty monster. She meets Budo Masuta, an upperclassman, and starts having strange feelings for him. She hates it and prays it goes away or else it will cause difficulties for her cover.Will she be able to change her ways or will she blow her cover?





	1. One

Life has such a big purpose but something so important can be slip away within seconds. Especially when it's by the hands of me. I leaned down and bit her neck sharply, enjoying her shriek of pain, and slurped up the blood that came. I licked her salty skin all the way to her ear and smiled at her trembling body.

"Just accept it," I whispered.

Her constant screams and pleads continuously filled the evening air. Does her discomfort make me stop? No, it never does. The gnawing emptiness in my stomach longs for her agony. She watched with wide eyes as my tentacles came down and pinned her to ground. The scream that ripped from her throat is so pleasurable that I can't help but bite her neck. I can feel her panicked pulse underneath my tongue and it urges me more. I sunk my teeth deeper and deeper, enjoying the blood that ran into my mouth. It's so sweet and delicious that I long for more of it. I stop biting when I can feel her pulse on my tongue and then I bite. I take some off the chunk of meat and swallow greedily, she wails in agony and I can't help but laugh.

"You're so delicious, Runa-san!" I chuckled.

The screams slowly came to a stop and I watched as her wide eyes become lifeless. I started laughing loudly, unable control myself, it's the thought of me being the last thing she'll ever see that's so funny. The gnawing hunger interrupts my joy and I focus back on her corpse. A rush of emotions came to me as I ate, this is the only time I ever experience such things. I closed my eyes to enjoy the high and before I know it, my gnawing hunger is gone and the sudden rush is diminishing along with it.

I opened my eyes and leaned back to stare at her renaming corpse, the only thing left is her half-eaten carcass and ripped off head. I licked the blood off my lips and ripped my tentacles away. I get up after a few minutes and put back on my mask. I walk over to grab her severed head and carcass, but then I hear the echoing footsteps and voices. I curse under my breath and drop the remains, before sprinting out of the school. I can hear the faint terrified screams of the students that found the remains of Runa and I run faster.

**[thursday, early morning]**

"Do you know anything about ghouls?" The middle-aged Ghoul Investigator asked.

The two students that found Runa called the police and they searched the school with the ghoul investigators. There are two ghoul investigators trying to collect information. One is a middle-aged man and the other looks like a college student. They're both interrogating all the students and me as well, but it's not my first time being questioned.

"Yes! They eat humans, don't they? Runa was a good friend of mine!" I cried, wiping away my tears. "Am I next? I don't wanna die!"

"It's okay, Aishi-chan! Just calm down. We'll protect you." The younger ghoul investigator assured.

The older man eyed me with curiosity, I could tell he was about to say something, but the door is suddenly being slammed opened. The ghoul investigators looked surprised at the sudden visitors and I looked to see my parents standing there.

"I'm here for my daughter." My mother stated. Her calm composure broke when she saw me and hurried to wrap her arms around me.

"Oh, Ayano! My baby!" She wept into my shoulder as she rubbed my back. My father came over and patted my head gently.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. and Mr. Aishi, but you can't be here." The younger ghoul investigator said.

"How dare you say that I can't see my child?!" My mother yelled angrily.

"T-this is a private matter-"

"Do you think I care?! My daughter's safety was at risk." My mother snapped.

"We understand that, but she needs to be investigated." The older man said sternly.

My mother chuckled darkly before unwrapping herself from me and my father smiled with a sinister glint in his eyes. I hurried over to the door and guarded it. The men eyes widen in realization but before they could call for help, my mother has both of their bodies on her tentacles.

"Bastards." She muttered, throwing the bodies off her tentacles.

I helped my mother take big bites of the men's corpses and smothered the room and windows with blood. After we were done, I watched Mother cover herself in blood along with Father. He dropped the mask he brought with him and broke the window, our plan was ready to go. I fell to the floor and screamed as my parents hid under the desks. I could hear the rush of footsteps coming and then the door is being opened. I look and there's the headmaster with the police behind him and they're shocked at the scene unfolded in front of them.

"T-they tried to attack me!" I sobbed. "The monsters almost killed me and my parents!"

The headmaster along with the police rushed to help me and my parents. The medics came and took the corpses away as police examined the bloody broken window and the mask. The headmaster guided me and my parents of the hallway, so an investigation could take place inside the room.

“I am very sorry, you didn’t deserve to see that attack.” The Headmaster said.

“As long as my Ayano is safe, everything will be alright.” Mother said with a smile, running her hands down my back.

The Headmaster leaves and in a few minutes, I can hear him dismissing school for the day. He came back to apologize more and my parents asked if I could exchange schools after today's incident. He agrees and bids me a goodbye and good luck in the future.

**[thursday, evening]**

“Why wasn’t The Headmaster a little bit suspicious?” I asked when we first walked into our home. Mother took off her jacket and hung it up on the rack.

“He’s an oldie honey, if there was even a trace of blood in his father’s school then he would shut it down and investigate. Now that his school was on the news for the latest attack, he doesn’t want to face any lawsuits, it would only make his reputation worse.” Mother explained.

“That makes sense,” I muttered to myself.

“You don’t have to worry, Ayano. Everything is going to be fine.” Mother said as she rubbed her hand down my back. “We’ll be fine.”


	2. Two

**[sunday, evening]**

"Ayano Aishi are you even listening to a word I'm saying!"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the couch. Right now, Father is scolding me for leaving such a sloppy mess. Even though, it’s been two days since the "unfortunate" incident.

Meanwhile, Mother sips on her coffee as she reads her book about ghoul recipes. This always happens, Father is always on edge after we take our monthly kill. He watches the news for information on the missing person and always talks about them during dinner. Mother always told him never to worry about such silly things, since there's always someone disappearing and never returning.

"Oh, darling! You worry too much. Ayano isn't at fault here, those girls were just there at the wrong time." Mother said and I smiled. She always has my back during events like these.

Father rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Ryoba, love, can you just agree with me for once?"

"It's fine, darling. Ayano will be attending Akademi High and she'll have a fresh new start there!" Mother assured.

"I hope so, but if she causes any trouble in Akademi, then we're moving," Father stated coldly before going upstairs.

My eyes widen at his statement. Moving?! I can't fathom the thought of moving out of my hometown for a stupid mistake that all ghouls commit. Some mistakes more severe than others.

"Ugh, your father," Mother mumbled, shaking her head. She quickly finishes her coffee and closes her book before getting up. As Mother approaches the stairs, she turns to face me with a smile.

"I'll convince him otherwise, Ayano. Just focus on your studies and everything will be fine." Mother said before walking up.

I get up and stretch. I go to Akademi tomorrow. No fuck ups or I'll never be here again.

**[monday, early morning]**

I stare at myself in the mirror, admiring my new uniform. I'm wearing a white button-up shirt with a red bow tied over the collar and a navy corset skirt that stops at my thighs. It goes well with my black stockings. I tie my hair into a neat ponytail and tidy up my clothes a bit more. After that, I practice smiling in the mirror and think about my innocent persona I'll be putting on in school.

"Ayano! Hurry down, you can't be late!" Mother yelled.

I grabbed my school bag and phone, before leaving my room and running down the stairs. I go to the kitchen and Father sits at the table on his computer as my Mother made my lunch. She glanced up at me and smiled brightly.

"Oh, honey. You're so beautiful." Mother exclaimed.

She quickly comes over and hands me my bento box. I put it in my bag along with all my books and other supplies. She proceeds to fix my hair and other little things with my appearance.

"There we go! Now, have a nice day, hon. Oh, and don't forget to see the headmaster! Tell him I said hi."

I wave goodbye to my parents and leave home. I pull my bag over my shoulder and start running down the direction to Akademi.

**[Metamorphosis]**

I arrived at Akademi and it was prestigious. It was a big white school and it had sakura trees everywhere. I was lost but I watched as the students walked to the entrance, and followed them. I noticed a few wandering eyes in my direction as I walked. At the gate entrance, there was a blonde haired woman wearing a red tracksuit standing guard at the gate. She must be a gym teacher. I make sure to note that before continuing on, the school's interior design is beautiful. The walls are a clean white and the floors are a lovely orange oak with diamond designs. I notice that everyone changes their shoes at their lockers. I walk past them and head to remember that my mother told me to go to the headmaster's office, but I don't know where to go. I noticed a cheerful red-haired girl wearing the same uniform as me but in white and red. She watched the students and I approached her and she noticed and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, dear! You must be new here. I'm Akane Toriyasu, secretary of the student council! Do you need help getting around?" Akane questioned.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you.”

She smiled and mentioned my good manners. She started walking and I followed her down the endless hallways. We walked until we reached a door that with a sign above that says ‘Faculty Room’.

“This is where your homeroom teacher is hun! Just listen to her and you’ll be fine around here.” Akana said with a smile. “Now, if you would excuse me, I need to get back to my duties. Have a nice day!”

“You too,” I replied.

She waves and walks down the hall. I sighed in relief, it was torture being around someone so cheerful and nice. The two things I’m not, but pretend to be. I take a deep breath and walk into the faculty room, this attracts all the teachers' attention.

“I’m sorry for the sudden intrusion, but I’m a new student here and I’m supposed to meet my homeroom teacher,” I explained.

“Ah, yes! Ayano Aishi was it?” The woman questioned. She had dark brown hair tied up into a bun with two sticks and glasses placed neatly on her nose.

“Yes.”

The bell rings and all the teachers packed up their belongings along with my homeroom teacher, but as the rest of them leave, and she stays with me.

“I’m Rino Fuka, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said, sticking out her hand.

I smile and take her hand, “it’s nice to meet you as well.”

“Just follow me.”

I follow her down the halls and we go up the stairs and to the second floor, we walk until we stop at a gray sign that says ‘2-1’. The gray doors are open and I see a bunch of students sitting in their seats waiting for Sensei Fuka. She walks to the second door and open it for me, I walk in and everyone’s eyes are on me. Sensei Fuka follows and goes to stand at the podium in front the class with a kind smile.

“This is Ayano Aishi, she is new here to Akademi Academy.”

I look at my new classmates, one of them is wearing the white uniform like Akane, and she has a black eyepatch over her eyes.

“Hello, I hope we all can get along well.” I said cheerfully.

“You are sitting in the third row between Hinata-chan and Haruki-kun,” Sensei Fuka said pointing to the back. Both of them have green hair and green eyes, it surprises me that they aren’t related. Sensei Fuka turns around to scribble on the board and I walk down the rows and the eyepatch girl stops me by grabbing my bag.

“You better not even think of causing this school trouble.” She grumbled. “You don’t know what I’m capable of.”

I give her a fake smile, “neither do you.” 

I tugged my bag away from her grasp and continue down the row to my respected seat. The green eyed twins watched me sit and the girl immediately smiles and looks at me with excitement.

“I hope we can become friends! I’m Koharu Hinata.” Koharu introduced. “You should come and sit with my friends at lunch.

“I’ll think about it,” I replied.

We started taking notes but I couldn’t help but wonder who that one eyed freak thought she was. Telling me not to cause any trouble. Little does she know, I was born to bring nothing but trouble and I’m not scared to prove that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed :3


	3. Three

“Apparently, Kokona and Saki were caught making out in the girl’s bathroom!” Koharu said, before shrugging after a few seconds of thought. “But those are just rumors, no one knows if it’s true or not.”

I walk down the hall with Koharu, the first few classes are over, and it’s now lunchtime. She tells me that we can go to the roof or to the cafeteria, but her friends eat in the cafeteria. Koharu also told me that’s where all the gossip gets around from all the fellow classmates, but people who are in clubs usually eat in their clubrooms.

“Can you tell me more about clubs, Koharu?” I asked her.

“They’re pretty cool. I used to be in the Martial Arts Club but I dropped out to join the Cooking Club with the rest of my friends.” I nod and think about what Mother told me. 

_ “Make sure to join some clubs, sweetheart! They’re usually after school. Remember, the more you try to fit in the less suspicious you look!” _

Maybe I should look into them more. We continued to walk until we reach the bathrooms. On the walls, there’s a symbol of the sex and name of the gender.

“This isn’t the cafeteria,” I stated. Koharu smiled sheepishly and scratched her neck.

“Sorry, I know! But I have to use the restroom!” Before I could say anything, she runs in and I sighed in frustration, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. She didn’t have to bring me on her stupid bathroom adventure. She could get a UTI for all I care, I hope she drowns in her own shit. I continued to wish death upon the annoying girl. I realized that if she died then she would make a delicious dinner for a few nights. I have a feeling that she would taste too dull for me, so I push that thought away.

“Rai-san, come on! I want to beat Budo to the club room for once.” I heard a masculine voice call. That name sounds familiar, I look up and there’s a girl with long brown hair and a white bandana tied around her head. She’s running towards me, I’m ready to dodge but she makes a sharp turn and goes into the bathroom. I glance in the direction she ran from to see an orange-haired boy with a pout on his face from his friend’s sudden departure. He’s wearing a pale blue button up vest with a red tie and white shirt underneath and gray slacks. He has the same bandana Mina had, it must be something from a club. After a few minutes, the Mina girl is coming out the bathroom and the orange-haired starts scolding her for taking too long. She rolled her eyes and approached him quickly, he karate chopped her shoulder and she punched his shoulder.

“Calm your man tits, Juku! I just used the restroom.” Mina chuckled loudly. “Besides, Budo basically lives and breathes Martial Arts, the day he’s late to the club room is the day the world ends.”

They’re part of the Martial Arts Club! This is my chance to join. I hurry and approach them, they look at me in confusion when I stop in front of them without a word.

“Can we help you?” Juku questioned with his hand rubbing his chin.

“Excuse me for interrupting!” I said bowing down quickly.

“It’s fine, but you’re new, aren’t you? You’re in my homeroom! Ayane Aishi.” Mina stated.

“It’s Ayano, but you were close enough,” I explained quickly. “Anyway, I heard you talking about Martial Arts. Is this a club here?”

“Yeah! You interested in joining?!” Juku asked with excitement.

“I would like to give it a try.”

Mina smiled brightly, “that’s great! I’ll walk you to the clubroom after school, but we gotta go now.”

They wave and walk down the hall before turning a corner, and I find myself back alone without anyone. Maybe, I can leave the girl and she won’t expect anything. I hear her footsteps coming from the bathroom and run down the hall and up the nearby staircase.

“Ayano! I’m done...Hmm, where did she go? I didn’t take that long did I?” I hear her mumble to herself. “Maybe she went with someone else. Damn! She could’ve been my meal for the month. Oh, well.”

She’s a ghoul?! I hear her footsteps slowly go further and further until they’re gone completely. Was she gonna eat me? I thought she would’ve been able to sense that I was like her, but my senses must be weak this morning. I’m surprised that Akademi would have any ghouls in the school. Anyways, Koharu must be the type to eat her own kind when she’s incredibly hungry. I shake the thoughts away and run up the staircases, as I run up the third one, I pass a girl wearing a white uniform with long black hair. She watched me hurry up the stairs, before continuing her business. How many student council members are there? There’s the blue-haired eyepatch girl, Akane, and mature black haired girl. Eventually, I see a door and push it open. I'm surprised at the size of the roof and how spotless it is. I see a green haired girl on her phone typing away, two girls sitting a bench, and a girl with dark and messy hair stalking them. I walked to the bars of the school rooftop and looked down to see the courtyard. I’m a few feet away from the green-haired girl but I don’t think she even notices my existence.

“Midori!” I heard a man yell. I look behind me and there’s a male student with bags under his eyes and messy black hair. He looks incredibly annoyed and irritated. From his scent, I can tell he’s a ghoul along with his friend, Midori.

“Alex-kun! I missed you! Why aren’t you answering my emails?” Midori exclaimed with a bright smile, opening her arms for a hug.

“You’re so annoying! Could you stop these emails? I’m not answering your questions or suggestions about my game!” Alex snapped, not bothering to return the hug.

“But I’m your biggest fan, Alex! You wouldn’t ignore your biggest fan, would you?” Midori said in a whiny voice. I could imagine that she’s giving him puppy eyes.

“Yes, I would.” He deadpanned. “Especially, if they sent me emails nonstop about the game I’m working on.”

“Alex, it’s only because I have a lot of questions!” Midori argued. “I’m just really curious and I want to help as much as I can!”

“You can help by staying out of it,” Alex snapped harshly. He stomps off and Midori is left alone in guilt, she crosses her arms and looks down at her feet. I almost feel bad for her. I walk away from the edge and creep over to the messy-haired girl, stalking the two bright-haired students. She smells like a human and the two other girls have the ghoul smell radiating off of them,

“Inky and Sakyu are either ghouls, succubus, or vampires...either way, they’re still creepy.” The girl mumbled to herself. I look over at Inkyu and Sakyu, one has pink hair and the other purple. Their eyes seem to fake, so it must be contacted, maybe to hide their true nature to everyone else. I walk away and head back downstairs, as I walk down the last few stairs I bump into another one of those student council members. This time she pushes me away and I almost stumble down the stairs, when I reach the last stair, I look up at her and she just smirks.

“Nope.” Is all she said before walking up the rest of the stairs. I glare at her and tried to ignore the sudden desire to rip her to shreds.

“Hey! Are you okay?” I look up and there’s a handsome boy with black hair and gray eyes coming over urgently to help me. He puts out his hand and I take it, he pulls me up and I’m back on my own two feet. “Did you fall down the stairs?”

“No, this student council member pushed me since I was too close to her personal bubble,” I explained, still angry at the events that recently occurred.

“That’s awful! The student council members tend to do that when people invade their space. Anyway, I haven’t seen you around before. Are you the new girl everyone’s talking about?”

“Yes, I am. My name is-”

The sound of the bell goes off and it’s time for classes once again.

“Sorry! I have to go, it was nice meeting you!” The black-haired boy said, before taking off in a different direction. “I wish you luck!”

I wave him goodbye and start heading down to the second floor for my next few classes. I notice Mina sitting in her seat texting away on her phone. I approach her quickly before class starts, she looks up and smiles brightly at my presence.

“Hey, Ayano! After class I’ll take you to the clubroom, that sound good?”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it. I’ll see you after class.” I walk back to my desk and unfortunately, there’s Koharu there talking to Haruki-kun. He looks bored out of his mind and I feel bad for him, so I hurry and take my seat between the two of them.

“Ayano! Where have you been?! I left the bathroom to find you weren’t there.” Koharu said. “Where did you go?”

“You were taking too long so I talked to some people and I learned about the Martial Art Club from Mina, then I went upstairs to the roof,” I explained.

“Ugh, the Martial Arts Club?! I rather you join the Occult Club than them.” I give her a look to explain more but she just shakes her head and forces a smile. “Let’s just say it’s a long story.”

Sensei Fuka walked in with books and papers in her hands. “Okay, class, let’s get started.”

[Metamorphosis]

Eventually class ends and everyone starts packing up to leave, Mina is standing next to my desk talking about martial arts as I pack my bag, Koharu glares at her presence before leaving us alone. Mina mentioned something about cleaning time, it’s thirty minutes each day. She tells me that she usually help clean the classrooms, I decided to join her. There’s a bunch of students wiping down windows, mopping floors, and dusting doors. I help clean the desks, mop the floors, scrub the podium, and clean the board with Mina. We do this until it’s 4:00.

“Phew, that was tiring, but now it’s club time!” She pulls me by the arm. “I’m so excited for you to meet the club members. They’re gonna love having you around!”

She walks with me back to the second floor and down the halls until we reach a gray sign that says ‘Martial Arts Club’. The doors are closed but I see four people inside, Mina tells me to stay back until she tells me to come in. She opens the door and walks in.

“Finally! You were taking forever, Rai-san.” Juku exclaimed.

“Sorry for being late, Budo-sensei but I have great news!” Mina declared. “There’s a girl who wants to join the club!”

Everyone whoops with excitement and happiness, I take that as my cue and walk in the room. It’s nicely decorated with wooden dummies, lanterns, bamboo, and scrolls. The room is a dark green color with the green wooden floor with tatami mats. There are four other members wearing the traditional gi, but there’s one member with the red armband on his arm. He must be the leader.

“Oh, perfect timing!” Mina grabbed me and pulled me to her friends. “This is Ayano Aishi. She’s in my class!”

“Hey,” I said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Shima Shita, but you can call me Shi!” A girl with short orange hair said with a kind smile. She was shorter than me and she smells like a human. She touches my hair and swoons over how soft it is.

“I’m Sho Kunin,” a boy with dark hair neatly up stated coldly. This boy has a snappy attitude but he’s human so it must not be because I’m a ghoul invading his territory.

“We met earlier! I’m Juku Ren.” It was the boy I met from earlier, he seems friendlier now than before. I look to the leader and my heart immediately starts pounding. He’s pretty. From his messy black hair to his muscular physique, everything about him is pretty and I like it. He would make a delicious meal but I wouldn’t be able to kill him. His eyes draw me in too deeply and the guilt I would feel could kill me.

“Welcome! I’m Budo Masuta, I’ll be happy to teach you everything I know.” He spoke with a bright smile. I can’t take it, everything about him is addicting and I want him. And by the look in his eyes, I can tell that he’s interested too. “All you have to do is show up once a week. Are you able to do that?”

“Yes,” I responded. Budo smiled widely at my answer.

“Fantastic! You’re now an official member. I’m looking forward to having you in the club.” Budo said. I meet his eyes and the butterflies won’t stop fluttering, his cheeks are the slightest shade of pink. I suddenly feel something being tied around my head, which causes me to look away. Shima is tying a white headband around my head.

“Since you’re an official member, you get a head tie! Congrats!”

“She’s not an official member until she beats me!” Sho stated.

Budo looked ready to tell his apprentice to calm down, but I step close into his personal space. “I accept the challenge.”

“Ayano-chan, you don’t need to do that. Sho just likes to challenge others.” Budo reassured.

“It’s fine. I like a good challenge.” I stated. Especially, if it’s a lowlife human. She smiled and he had a glint in his dark eyes that’s full of arrogance. Sho changes first and Mina gives me an extra gi, it’s a bit big since it’s not my size, Budo promises to get me a gi that has the correct measurements. Shima, Mina, and Juku sit on the mats as Sho and I stand in the center in fighting stance.

“The sparring match may begin.” Budo announced, “but go easy on her Sho.”

I stare at Sho and he stares at me and there’s the unwavering confidence in his eyes. Budo claps and shouts begin and immediately Sho comes running towards and I dodge him and kick out my leg out which causes him to fall to the ground. He tries to do the same thing to me but I jump over his legs, but he lands a heavy kick on my thigh. I hiss at the pain, grabbing my leg, and he dashes over to me again to finish me off. But I manage to grab his shoulder and push really hard, but I dodge before he could get any hits in. He seems surprised at my fast movement and I word on his pressure point which sent him collapsing onto the mat. I breathed deeply trying to get the oxygen back into my body, Mina and Juku shower me in praise as Shima hurries to tend to her fallen friend. I look over at Budo and his eyes are widen from the sparring match that just happened.

“That was incredible, Ayano-chan,” Budo stated.

“I know right, Budo-sensei!” Mina exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me. “That was so cool! You’re so badass.”

“He’ll be okay, right?” Juku questioned.

“Yeah, I just pushed his pressure point, which caused him to pass out,” I explained.

“Hahaha, you put Sho-senpai in his place!” Shima rejoined after looking at the unconscious Sho, if he ever wants to cross me again, I’ll make sure that it ends, fatally.

“Well, we should continue to train.” Budo intervened, then looking down at Sho’s snoring body. “After we take Sho to the nurse’s office, of course.”

Mina and I carry Sho to the office and quickly explain that he hit his head too hard, before going back to the second floor. Budo teaches me how to properly spar and how to protect myself, the club ends faster than I expected and I find myself changing back in my uniform with everyone else. Budo gathers everyone after they changed and held a quick meeting, he praised everyone’s progress and wished them a nice rest of their evening. I walk home with Mina since she lives close to my house.

“That’s the most I’ve ever had in the club today!” Mina said with a smile. “I’m so happy you’re here. Oh, crap. My house is this way, I’ll see you later!” She waves goodbye and I wave back and continue to walk in the direction of my home. I finally see my house in the distance and hurry up. I don’t see my Father’s vehicle in the driveway. He must be staying late, I unlock the door and walk in, and there’s Mother tenderizing a human thigh. Her eyes brighten at my presence and she smiles. 

“Welcome home, Ayano! How was your day dear? Tell me all about it!”

“I met this girl named Mina Rai and this one annoying girl Koharu Hinata. Also, I joined a club today, so today was fine.” I explained. Mother nodded as she listened. She complimented my new tie around my head and she remembered that the old members at her school wore hair ties.

“Is there still ghouls attending that school?” Mother asked.

“Yes, there’s plenty. I’m honestly surprised.” I’ll admit that the number of ghouls in Akademi was surprising. For such a prestigious school, they would tolerate so many ghouls.

“Did you see the Headmaster like I told you?” Mother questioned and I sigh to myself. How could I forget?

“No, unfortunately, but I’ll try tomorrow.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. It’s just that you look like me and I thought that old man would recognize me through you. He would be surprised to see me again, we shared so many  _ pleasant  _ memories.” I eyed Mother and wondered what drama she caused when she went to Akademi. It must’ve been serious and effective enough to change the whole school. “You should go do your homework and wash up for dinner, sweetie! It’s getting late.”

I listen and go upstairs to take a quick shower and do the homework I got from today. As I start, my phone starts vibrating and I see it’s from an unknown number.

???: I know your big secret and I can tell it to everyone at school.

Ayano: This just a prank. You don’t know shit.

???: Really? Well, okay then. I know that you’re a member of the Aishi Family, the most wanted Ghouls in Japan. You’ve been running around for centuries, killing innocent people and enjoying their suffering. That’s the big secret, right?!

I don’t respond to this message. How can I? This stranger knows my dark secret and if it’s every out, then we’ll get tortured and experimented on.

???: Your silence answers all my questions if you want your little secret to staying hidden. Then I suggest you listen to me.

Ayano: Fine, what do you want?

???: Eliminate ghouls and people of my choosing.

Ayano: Why? What’s the purpose of all this?

???: I enjoy seeing people suffer, there are also secrets you can uncover by doing these favors for me.

Ayano: Alright, but you better keep your promise.

???: of course! Have a nice rest of your evening.

I sighed and turned my phone face down and continued working until my phone vibrated again.

???: My name is Info-chan, by the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy! I worked extra hard to make this longer to make up for my absence.


	4. Author’s Note

Should I continue writing this fanfiction? I’ll continue writing if anyone’s interested, but if no ones interested than I’ll delete it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever yandere simulator fanfiction. I hoped you enjoyed and look forward to more. If you have any questions or if you want to chat about the game just [Come and check out my tumblr!](https://majestic-emo.tumblr.com/) Kudos and comments really shows me that you guys are interested, so please leave them! I hoped you enjoy :3


End file.
